make him mine
by FOXO'Reily
Summary: Extreme NC - 17. After Season 4. When they decided it how does it begin? There is not beta same as before. I'm sorry.


Title: Make him mine

**Title:** **Make him mine**

**Author:**FOXOR'eily ** Summary:** Extreme NC - 17. After Season 4. When they decided it how does it begin? There is not beta same as before. I'm sorry.

**Rated:** NC-17  
**Categories:** Angst  
**Characters:** Brian, Michael  
**Warnings:** None  
**Completed:** Yes

.

.

.

.

The scene where Michael sat down on his bed nakedly exceeded far his imagination. Michael folded his arms in front of his chest to protect himself from something and rubbed biceps nervously at his palms. Silky black locks falling on his forehead making his face look paler than ever. Brian's appearance caused Michael to jump up from a bed. Brian could see Michael's muscles tense and his pale skin flushed. Brian walked towards Michael slowly. And he bent his tall frame and Brian ran his fingers voluptuously to Michael's left shoulder from a nape. Under his contact, Brian felt that Michael tremble.

"You're shaking."

Brian plopped down next to Michael quietly and raised Michael's chin who was looking down with his finger. Michael's eyes were round, and moist with tears. Like a small animal caught in the trap, Michael seemed frightened. Brian could sense it. They were always frightened by importance of their love. And loving each other frightened them. Now, Brian wanted to wipe it out. Just only inhaled for talking, Brian saw Michael being tense up.

"Don't be afraid of me."

"I do not."

Brian heard Michael's small indignant whisper. Brian uttered a snigger about usual stubbornness of Michael. Michael trailed Brian's whole body at his big beautiful eyes and sighed softly.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" 　

Michael slid down from a bed and moved to front of Brian. Nimble fingers unbuckle Brian's belt. Drawing out from pants the hem of shirt, and pulling out a tie and unbuttoning the shirt. Brian stared at Michael's busy fingers. When Michael's hand touched his naked skin, Brian felt his heart was beating excessively and throbbed noisy at his ears.

"Do you need some help?"

Brian asked Michael that was going to yank his pants. However, Brian lifted his hip and helped Michael before Michael replied. Once Brian let Michael take his clothing of all, their nervousness almost became equal. Michael looked up at Brian's face from between Brian's long legs. And slid his smaller hands on Brian's muscular inner thighs as locking his eyes to Brian's hazel eyes. Michael parted Brian's thighs slowly. Brian stared at Michael's hands that are hesitatingly touching his penis. Michael admired the treasure which towered in front of him.

"Go on, Mikey. You can do what you want to do."

Brian encouraged Michael. Michael nodded slightly, and worshipfully stroked Brian's length. Then Michael ran his velvety tongue along the underside of Brian's pole. Brian felt that a shiver ran through his spine. Michael sucked Brian's heavy balls and rolled each onto his tongue. Then he returned his sensual lips to Brian's shaft, licking it and teasingly nibbling it. Michael relished Brian's pre-cum at his tip of the tongue. And Michael wrapped Brian's cock to his lips very slowly and slid it to the depths of his mouth.

"Oh, shit! Mikey...!"

Brian grabbed Michael's soft raven-black hair, and clenching his fist tightly. And he saw Michael swallowing him to a root. Brian felt tip of Michael's cute nose buried in his pubic hair. Michael's warm snort tickled his sensitive skin. Brian urgently panted and jerked his hip. Michael's hands caught Brian's waist and his head was bobbing up and down eagerly.

"Oh...fuck...!!"

Brian thought he is close to cum. The too early excitement was unexpected to him. Brian pulled away Michael's head from his cock that is throbbing at his hands.

"Wait, Michael."

"Why...?"

Breathlessly Michael groaned for dissatisfaction. Brian put his hands to Michael's armpits and hauled Michael's body.

"I don't want to cum yet."

"But..."

"Come here."

Brian urged Michael to straddling onto his laps. Brian traced Michael's reddening lips with his fingers. They faced each other, and gazed at each other.

"Suck on it."

Brian slipped his finger into Michael's mouth. Michael sucked Brian's finger obediently and caressed it with his tongue. Brian groaned and pulled his finger and traced it down to Michael's buttocks. Michael inhaled breath to his lungs. And he cried out when Brian's finger hunted out his rosebud.

"Ahhh!"

Brian slid his finger slowly into Michael's pulsing orifice. Michael panted and grasped Brian's shoulders. Brian's finger stimulated Michael mischievously and made him writhe. Michael's hot tight hole kept Brian's finger willingly. Brian rolled Michael's erected nipple onto his tongue while finger-fucking Michael incessantly.

"Oh, God...uhhhn!"

Brian supported trembling Michael by his arms. Michael was almost crumpling down on his laps. Brian turned his body and held down Michael onto a bed. His finger was still inside of Michael. Brian wanted to bury his throbbing cock deeply to depth of Michael's body. However, he pushed the thought aside desperately.

"Brian, fuck me...fuck me."

Michael muttered it like in a delirium. Brian kissed Michael's sweaty forehead and shook his head.

"Not yet, Mikey."

"Why?"

Michael muttered with hopeless sighs. Brian caressed Michael's prostate with his finger and rewarded the disappointment of Michael for an instant.

"I want to see that you touch yourself."

Brian said to Michael tenderly. Michael opened his eyes widely and looked at Brian's expression. Michael watched Brian's face to guess the real intention of Brian. And waveringly he reached out his hand to his penis. Brian saw Michael biting his lower lip and caressing himself lewdly between both his legs. Brian heard a soft moan of Michael. Michael's thumb stimulated his slit and spread a transparent fluid to his cock-tip. And his other hand went to caress his sensitive nipple. Michael's blushing almost scattered to his whole body. Brian felt dizzy for the scene of his front. It was too erotic.

"Michael. You're so beautiful."

Brian muttered enchantingly. Brian kissed Michael's lips softly, and stole his gasps. Michael rubbed himself more intensely.

"...Brian...!"

Michael sobbed. Brian knew that Michael's limit was approaching. Brian caught Michael's wrists quickly and released Michael from compulsion of the masturbation. Brian couldn't help tasting Michael. Brian slithered his body and swallowed Michael's beautiful cock.

"Fuck..."

Michael leaked stifling groan. Because Brian sucked his cock hard mercilessly, Michael couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh, God...Brian, NO,NO...!!"

Michael cried out as arching his back. Bucking his hip wildly, Michael cum so hard. Brian drank up a hot torrent of Michael hungrily, and milked it to one last drop. Brian waited until Michael's convulsions and urgent breathing were settled as holding Michael's hip.

"Mikey, you OK?"

Soothingly, Brian petted Michael's stomach. Whenever touched Michael's body, Brian realized Michael's small-size again. Brian's palm could cover Michael's tiny abdomen almost. The fact made him want to take Michael's everything ruthlessly but at the same time it made him want to protect Michael. Brian slid his body up onto Michael's. Capturing Michael's chin and his head by his hands firmly, Brian kissed Michael hotly. Michael was trying to escape from restriction of Brian for a feeling of defeat. However, Brian shoved his tongue into Michael's hot mouth so that Michael could taste his own juices. Brian felt that Michael resisted it vainly. Brian wasn't sure why he wanted to behave cruelly to Michael. He withdrew from kissing and stared at Michael.

"Why did you do this?"

Michael asked almost sorrowfully.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why do you think so?"

Brian asked as rubbing his pulsing cock against Michael's belly. As Brian pressed his pulsing organs to Michael's still sensitive one, Michael moaned.

"Because I married Ben?"

"Yeah, you vowed with other man in front of my eyes, besides."

"But...Brian. You never stopped me."

"I respect your will anytime."

"Bullshit!"

Michael spat it out to Brian with all anger. Michael who was shaking his body in agony was really arousing Brian. Brian wanted Michael so badly.

"But you love that liar, don't you?"

Brian stretched out his arm on the heap of the clothes which he threw off and caught his tie. Michael resisted to escape from rule of Brian fruitlessly. Michael felt his stomach churn and ached. However, he was fascinated by that sensual fear. Brian tied Michael's wrists up to his back. And he flipped Michael in a prone position.

"Brian..."

"I will not hurt you. But just obey me."

Brian stroked Michael's perspiring back gently. When his fingers followed the spinal column, Brian felt Michael shiver voluptuously. Brian put a pillow to underside of Michael's body, and raised Michael's perfect gorgeous ass in the air. Brian spread Michael's legs widely by force. Michael looked defenseless and so vulnerable. Michael's anus was reddening by the abuse that Brian gave to him a little while ago. But it invited Brian undeniably.

"You're so irresistible."

"Brian, please. Let me go...!"

"Sorry, I can't."

Brian squeezed plentiful lube on his fingers. And then Brian slipped his finger to Michael's still tight hole quietly. Michael suppressed the moan. Michael felt that Brian's finger is wriggling at inside of him. Michael was confused terribly. However, he couldn't resist the stimulation that Brian brought him. His fold has begun to suck in Brian's finger in his hole. The small humiliation excited Michael more and plunged him into dissolute desire.

"Huh...Do you like this?"

Brian asked in a gentle voice oddly. Michael pressed his cheeks to the sheets and suppressed a gasp.

"Do you want it more?"

Brian added other finger and violated Michael furthermore. Brian nuzzled smooth globe of Michael. And bit soft ass cheek and sucked it. Michael couldn't bear it and fidgeted and whimpered. His tied arms ached, and tingling with numbness. Brian crept at his other hand under Michael's body. And stroked Michael's weeping cock at an leisurely pace.

"Ahh...!"

Michael gasped and struggled. Michael didn't understand why Brian was going to punish him. He was confused and inside of the agitation and became awfully miserable. But once Michael decided to take Brian's all the demands, Michael stopped struggling and floundered and sobbed and had begun to moan at the intense pleasure that Brian imposed on him. Brian couldn't hold on himself anymore. Michael's body had enough preparations to accept him. Brian released Michael from his torture for an instant. And applied plenty of lube onto his furiously engorged cock. Brian caught his silk tie that are tying Michael's wrists, and hauled Michael's body and rolled him onto the bed. Turning over on his back, Michael watched Brian with blurred eyes with tears. He thought that Brian was furious. He imagined the face of the brutal man who was going to eat and kill him. However, Brian was Brian whom he knew well. But intense desire was burning in the hazel eyes.

"Michael. Do you want my cock?"

However, Brian grabbed Michael's ankles to show his predominance and placed Michael's legs on his shoulders. And rubbed Michael's orifice with his overhanging tip.

"Do you want this?"

Brian's glans pushed Michael open and was going to advance inside. Michael panted and shed tears helplessly.

"You always wanted this. Tell me, Mikey."

Brian shoved his hip a little. And slowly pressed his cock tip into Michael. Michael was struggling to prevent an invasion of Brian.

"No, Brian. My wish was bigger. I wanted your everything. And I wanted you to demand my everything from you. If it was impossible, the direction that we chose was the best."

"That's why did you give yourself to the man except me? To the man who doesn't love?"

Anger was mixed in Brian's voice. Michael touched Brian's cheeks and wanted to soothe Brian tenderly. But, he wasn't able to move his arms with having been tied up with his back

"I'm sorry, Brian. But I'm weak as same as you. The patience has begun to undermine me."

Michael stared still at Brian's eyes. Brian forgot for his pent-up resentment why Michael was here. Why was he in Brian's bed with naked?

"I fuck you at raw thoroughly from now."

Brian broke through the fort of Michael. Brian plunged into the inside of Michael deeply intensely. Brian's phallus was completely sunk in Michael's ass. Michael screamed at a hot hard thick stick stuffed into him suddenly.

The initial pain was not avoided. Like the racehorse which crashed through a gate, Brian rushed into Michael and rammed him powerfully. Michael groaned and threshed his head.

"Ow, God...! Brian, please...Stop, it's hurts."

Michael watched that a white spark was scattered in the back of his eyes. Brian's cock continued abusing delicate inner walls of Michael forcibly. However, Michael wasn't able to go against the pleasure that began to surge in his body. Michael trembled and moaned. They threw out each other's bodies for to be connected more deeply. Brian grasped Michael's tiny waist and drew closer to him for matching his stabs. Brian thought that perhaps he would hurt Michael. However, he couldn't stop it. Every thrust forced him near to a climax. Brian dropped his head and kissed Michael hard. Brian bit Michael's petal-ish lips, and sucked his sweet tongue ruthlessly. The cry of Michael's pain was swallowed entirely by Brian. Brian continued stroking Michael's leaking cock with his stomach as ramming his cock into Michael's sweet ass. Michael froze and arched his back. The orgasm welled up and overflowed to his body, and couldn't do either ignore or stopped it. Brian felt Michael's cum and growled. Michael's body had convulsions intensely, and his sphincter shrank around Brian's cock. And it drew him more deeply inside him.

"Uhh...uhhhhnn...!!"

Brian felt that Michael's sperms gushed between their bodies. On top of Michael who tightened him, he cum so hard to follow it.

"Ohhhh, FUCCCCCKKKKK!!"

Because vast quantity of Brian's heated loads flowed into him, Michael was astonished and gasped. Through his arms to the back of Michael's knees, Brian fastened them for not to miss their joint. Brian was still sticking Michael in his cock. They had to take some rest until their heavy orgasm was ebbing. If the wave retreated once, Brian put his arm between Michael's body and mattress and lifted Michael on his laps. Brian removed his tie from Michael's wrists and untied his restriction. Michael felt that his bloodstream began to flow like a brick and groaned. His arms tingled, but a sense didn't readily return.

"Mikey, ride on my cock. Fuck yourself."

Brian whispered it to Michael's ear almost fondly. And promoted Michael with his hip and fucked him. Michael held his breath to Brian's firmly reviving weapon which is pressing his prostate. Michael planted his numb hands on Brian's shoulders and slowly rode on Brian's massive cock. And he leaked shaky sigh. Michael opened his deep brown eyes and stared at Brian's face.

"Brian, do you want me?"

And cupped Brian's face by his trembling hands.

"Why do you do this to me? Are you hating me?"

The question of Michael utterly beat Brian up. He wanted Michael to death. He took him and possessed him and makes him his and wanted to let nobody touch his Mikey. He loved Michael helplessly.

"I don't hate you."

Brian rubbed his cheeks to Michael's warm hands.

"I wanted you all the time."

"Good..."

Michael leaked a sweet sigh and embraced Brian's head.

"Because I want you to want me at least. I give you myself. Even if you tear up my body and my heart, I'll give you all of me, again and again."

And then Michael has begun to sway his hip carefully back and forth. Brian groaned for a new sensation. He wrapped his arms around Michael's back and caressed the smooth skin lovingly. Brian kissed the column of Michael's throat and nibbled it. His hands brushed Michael's flanks, and his finger-tips arrived at the small erected nipples. As Brian rolled pink nubs with the pads of his thumbs, Michael panted and moaned. Brian pinched the hard nubs with his fingers and rubbed them.

"Ahhh...Ahhhhn..."

Michael's head leaned back greatly, and his hands weren't able to cling to Brian. Brian knew that strength to support his own body wasn't left in Michael. Brian hugged Michael on his chest and has begun to thrust faster. Michael whimpered in ecstasy that was going to corner him. Because Brian was more deeply and more diving intensely, Michael couldn't control his body. He raised his ass slightly to escape from intense attack. However, it was easily pulled back to Brian's powerful arms. Michael was surprised at a sudden hot shock in urgent breathing.

"Michael, you are mine. I'm fucking in love with you!"

"...Really?"

"Jesus, I can't lose you anymore."

"Oh, God...Brian, I'm cumming."

He suppressed his breath. The overwhelming orgasm dredged all his senses and snatched even breathing. He was closer to losing his consciousness, and shivered awfully and squeezed Brian's cock. Surprisingly Brian's cock added to more hardness inside of Michael. It was hard to believe it. Screaming painfully, Michael reached to his orgasm. Brian held Michael's body firmly and just charged through his way.

"Mikey, Mikey..."

Brian got unprecedented orgasm as chanting the name of the beloved man. Though Michael was passing out, his cramping anal walls were grasping Brian's cock and were milking it persistently. They collapsed onto a bed. Brian observed Michael under his rough breath. Bleeding lower lip, swollen red nipples. And the wrists changed color and bruises had begun to be formed. Brian sighed repentantly, and was trying to withdraw himself from Michael. It was not simple work. Because Michael had still little convulsions and tightened Brian again, Brian suppressed his moan.

"Easy, Mikey."

Brian whispered it gently and withdrew from Michael slowly. He saw Michael frowned uneasily. Michael's sore hole was gaping by a violent assault of Brian. Blood and Brian's juices were mingled and began to flow from there.

Brian wiped with a towel a large quantity of sperms that he discharged. Those were streaming down Michael's soft inner thighs. Michael sobbed quietly and trembled.

"Michael, do you hurt badly?"

Brian asked softly as stroking Michael's cheeks with the back of his fingers. Michael didn't answer the question, but slowly fluttered his long, dark eyelashes and gazed at Brian. Michael held out his both arms to Brian.

"Hold me."

Dumbly Brian lay down in Michael's arms and hugged Michael's body carefully. Michael grumbled slightly, but was able to find the comfortable place in Brian's embrace immediately. Brian kissed the top of Michael's head and drew closer Michael's slim shoulders by his arms. Michael groaned to a pain that is making his body creak, but fell to a deep sleep instantly. Brian kept Michael on his chest. And listened to his breathing that had begun to be stable. Brian shed tears helplessly while hearing Michael's steady breathing.

"Mikey, I love you. But how can we do from now on?"

Enormous pain and ordeal seemed to lie before them before than the rosy future. And it was absolutely impossible to avoid it. Brian just prayed that their too much-delayed determination is not harming their precious love.

.

.

.

.

.

--E N D--


End file.
